


Thank You

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Marc is grateful to five people for their help with his title....





	1. Livio

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I owed you something gratutitous and whilst not fluffy fluffy, it's slight fluffy.

“Hey boss…”

Grinning, as wide as the stern Italian ever did, Livio nodded, proud and happy, “Marc… Well done. Honda bosses are very happy that you did this here.”

“I bet they are,” Clicking the door of Livio’s porta cabin office shut behind him, still in his leathers and soaked by champagne, Marc bit his lip, always slightly coy around the older Italian, Marc never one hundred percent sure how he would react, “I just wanted to thank you...”

Looking Marc up and down, the sticky sheen from the drying alcohol making his skin shimmer, Livio leant against his desk, adjusting himself through his trousers, the thin material of his uniform trousers hiding nothing, Livio decided to play his part in the game, the one Marc needed to play, “Thank me?”

“Yes,” Marc bit his lip, nerves fluttering in his belly as he snipped the lock into place and crossed the small room, stopping in front of Livio; the Italian’s legs spread wide as he balanced on the desk, Marc’s eyes locked on the bulge in his trousers, “You’ve given me the team that makes today possible. The improvements on the bike since the start of the season made this possible.”

Adjusting himself again, his cock rock hard in his boxers, the memory of 2014 and the very same room sending all his blood rushing south, Livio smirked, chuckling, the sound low and dirty, “I think _you_ made _this_ happen Marc…”

Reaching for Livio’s belt, his cheeks flushed red, his need to thank people in _this_ way something that was still edged with a heavy hint of shame, Marc licked his lips at the feel of Livio’s hardness under his fingers. Looking up, he bit his lip, “May I?”

Livio laughed, the sound so filthy Marc actually shivered. Reaching out Livio ran his thumb over Marc’s bottom lip, his eyes devouring the younger man, “Like anyone would say no to that mouth…”

Dropping to his knees, breaking the eye contact for a moment as he wrestled with the mental game, the macho atmosphere in the paddock still keeping the tiny part of him that thought badly of his need for this alive, Marc’s brain emptied when he pulled Livio’s cock free of his clothing. Leaning in, his tongue swiping Livio’s tip, he savoured the first taste, the taste that was kept from him except on occasions like this, these the only times when Livio allowed him to indulge in his desires.

Clearing his throat, Livio raised an eyebrow when Marc looked up, that sight almost enough to make the older man explode untouched, “You know the rules…”

Nodding, his cheeks red, Marc settled himself on his knees then put his hands behind his back and kept his eyes up, locked on Livio’s as he opened his mouth, tongue out slightly as he waited, thankfully only for a few seconds, the older man being kind on him as he quickly pushed his cock into Marc’s mouth, letting him hollow his cheeks around the fat length as Livio thrust into the hot heat.

Taking a mental picture of the sight; Marc’s hair ruffled, his lips swollen and red, cheeks hollowed, as his cock disappeared into Marc’s mouth, Livio tangled his fingers in the dark hair, his grip tightening as Marc’s nose finally touched his abdomen, the heat from Marc’s tight throat around his cock making Livio curse. Holding position for a few seconds, Marc’s throat twitching around him, Livio watched as he pulled back; Marc gasping for a breath as his eyes watered something he could never get enough of, him always jealous of anyone who got more chances to see the younger man like _this_ …

“Ready?”

Catching his breath Marc nodded, looking back up at Livio, steadying himself, wondering if this time he’d be able to keep his eyes open, Livio coming apart something he craved to see, “Ready.”

Tangling two hands in Marc’s hair, his arms cutting off much of his own view, everything now about sensation rather than vision, Livio teased for a second, his cock resting on Marc’s lips, the younger man’s mouth open and ready, willing to take the sharp thrust, one that went deep into his throat and made him gag, one that was followed by painful tugging on his hair and repeated thrusts as Livio’s restraint snapped and his only focus was chasing his own release, release that would be found in the tightness of Marc’s throat after repeatedly fucking the younger man’s mouth.

Holding Marc against his body Livio’s toes curled in his shoes, his scream bitten off for fear of someone overhearing, his whole body trembling as he emptied his sack into Marc’s mouth with a curse.

Sagging forward, swallowing as much as he could, licking up anything had escaped with his tongue, Marc put his hands on his knees to hold himself up. Sniffing, aware his face must be a mess; red from shortness of breath, tear stained from his eyes leaking, snot and splashed of cum, Marc blushed furiously as he looked up, letting Livio see him, the Italian knowing Marc got hard from being used in that way as he held his eye long enough to make him squirm before nodding, giving Marc permission to look away, “Thank you Livio.”

“You are welcome Marc,” Livio took in the picture, the sight more glorious than the young Spaniard could ever realise, “You may go now. I imagine you have more people you need to thank…”

 


	2. Hector

“Hi…” Hovering in the doorway, this one always the most difficult, Marc smiled, “Can I come in?”

Shuffling some papers together, aware of why Marc was there, Hector blushed bright red, before gesturing toward the papers, “I’m very busy.”

“It won’t take long…” Stepping inside, Marc clicked the lock into place behind him, before turning back to Hector, both them with bright red faces, each struggling to admit the needs and wants they both had, “I just wanted to thank you.”

Nodding, every movement jerky and awkward due to the nervous swirling around his stomach, Hector smiled, “You are welcome… Right I’ll get back on…”

“Hector…” Marc smiled, biting his lip, trying to be more coy than nervous, “I want to thank you properly…”

Closing his eyes, willing himself to behave, his cock already ignoring him, Hector shrugged and put on his best smile, “You don’t need to do that.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do,” Marc bit his bottom lip, daring to step a little bit closer, his voice as needy as the feeling in his gut, “I _really_ do…”

“Marc,” Hector shook his head, his two hands joining, fingers of his right hand instinctively touching the ring finger on his left hand, the place where the ring put there on his wedding day should reside, “You don’t… And I can’t.”

“You, erm…” Marc swallowed hard, trying to fight back the wave of embarrassment, it enough to make him red faced, but also enough to have his cock rock hard and leaking in his leathers, “You don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want too…”

Feeling sick, hating himself for the fact he just wanted to reach out and haul Marc toward him, wanting nothing more than to thrust his hand down the front of Marc’s leathers to find his cock and make him make the beautiful noises Hector knew he could make, Hector bit his lip, wondering when he’d ever find the willpower to resist the rider he worked for, “I… You know if you need anything I will always… I just…”

“I know,” Marc nodded, smiling, still a hint of red on his cheeks as he bit his lip, “I admire you for it, you know that, right?”

Watching as Marc pulled the sleeveless t-shirt with the handprint on it over his head, Hector tilted his head, slight frown on his face, “For what?”

“Your determination to stay faithful,” Marc pulled down the zip of his leathers, aware that taking things too slowly could lead to Hector freaking out and leaving, and Marc really didn’t want to be caught in the PR man’s temporary office with his leathers down. Smiling, not catching Hector’s eye, knowing the older man wanted to look, but could handle the guilt of wanting it, Marc’s tone was soft and grateful, “Thank you for this… You know how much I need it…”

“Uh huh,” His feet firmly planted on the floor, Hector was glad he’d been sat down when Marc arrived, his legs feeling like jelly as Marc wriggled his race suit down, something graceful in the movements despite the wriggling, “Well. Looking after you is my job.”

“Yeah…” Stepping out of his suit, clad only in the thin under suit, that hiding nothing about how rock hard his cock had been since he’d been on his knees in front of Livio, Marc smiled, “Where should I….?”

Waving his hand, pointing to a spot near his desk, Hector almost hated himself for how much he wanted to reach out and palm Marc through the thin material, “Wherever you want…”

“Ok,” Moving to the spot Hector had pointed too, closing his eyes to resist temptation to watch Hector, Marc pushed his under suit trousers to the floor, taking his underpants with them, his cock bobbing about in the air, “Please can I touch myself?”

Nodding, then realising Marc had his eyes shut, Hector coughed, clearing his throat, “Yyyes.”

“Thank you…” Genuinely breathy as he wrapped his hand around himself, the relief of some friction instant, making his toes curl as he stroked over his head, collecting pre-cum to use as slick, “This feels so good… Can I imagine it’s your hand? _Please?_ ”

His hand drifting to his lap, his cock rock hard in his pants, Hector nodded again, not trusting his voice, his eyes locked on Marc’s hand, his face going scarlet as he realised the younger man had opened his eyes and could see him; one hand gripping the arm of the chair so tight it was white, the other pressing down on his crotch, the view of Marc simply stunning.

“God, this is so good…” Marc almost whimpered, lifting his free hand to toy with his nipple through his top, his breathing quickening in pace with his hand, “You feel so good.”

“Turn around,” Hector coughed out the words, shame flushing through him, but the desire too much to resist; a whimper escaping him when Marc moved, stepping barefoot in front of Hector before leaning over the older man’s desk, “Oh fuck…”

“Can you see?” Spitting into his hand, mixing that with pre cum, Marc pressed his shoulders to Hector’s desk, his legs spread, cock bobbing as he reached behind himself, one hand pulling on his left cheek, fingers of the other searching out his hole, rubbing the liquid mix around it, “Fuck this feels good… I wish it could be you... Your fingers... Your cock... Fuck it feels so fucking good...”

Pressing his hand down on himself harder, Hector drew blood from his own lip as the tip of Marc’s finger pushed into himself, the little breathy ‘oh’ falling from the younger man almost his undoing, “Jesus Christ Marc…”

“I want more…” Pushing his finger deeper into himself, the burn glorious, Marc wished he could see Hector’s face, desperate to know just how close the older man was to giving in; Marc whimpered as he began to vision exactly that scenario, Hector pulling his hand away and thrusting two of his fingers into Marc’s hole, stretching it wide, crooking them to find Marc’s prostate, “Oh fuck _Hector_ …”

Thrusting against his hand, every ounce of willpower being used to resist touching Marc, Hector groaned as Marc pushed a second finger into himself, the sight probably the most beautiful he’d ever seen, “We need to be quick Marc.”

“Ok… Ok…” Letting go of his cheek, Marc snaked his free hand under his body, reaching for his cock, roughly wanking himself in time to the thrust of his fingers, the dual actions quickly making his toes curl and his belly bubble, the closeness the cause of the hoarse sound of his voice, “Are you watching? Hector, are you watching me? I need you… I need to thank you.”

“I’m watching,” Right on edge, feeling like a dirty teenager, wondering if he’d be able to justify ‘I didn’t touch him’ to himself again, Hector whined as Marc made _that_ sound, the younger man hauling himself over the edge, exploding over his own hand, the fingers in his hole stilling as he tensed up, that few seconds that Marc just rested there, splayed over Hector’s desk, fingers buried inside himself, cum covered hand on his cock, his body shiny with sweat – that was the seconds that done for Hector, rubbing himself harder through the material,  until he swore loud, his underwear warm and sticky as he tried to catch his breath, “Fuck.”

Gathering up his clothes, pulling on his under clothes and chucking his suit over his arm, Marc smiled, biting his lip as he turned to Hector, knowing he had to leave quick for it not to be awkward, not willing to risk losing Hector, learning from Jorge's mistake of pushing the older man too hard and spooking him, “Thank you Hector.”

“It’s ok…” Hector nodded, trying to catch his own breath, his guilt already kicking in, “Go get a shower…”

Smiling, Marc headed for the door, “Hector?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you’ll ever give in?”

“No,” Shaking his head, now able to look Marc in the eye, Hector was firm, and confident, wishing he could just give in; no-one in the team, hell no-one in the paddock, would judge him, no-one would think less of him if he just joined in, but he couldn't, “No I don’t.”

“I don’t either,” Pausing for a second, somehow the tiniest bit sad about that, Marc then grinned, wide and proud, “I really do admire you for that.”


	3. Dani

Sitting on the bed of his hotel room, naked and still damp from his shower, Marc picked up his phone, pondering his wording carefully before sending the text, not really expecting a reply, but being left delighted when his phone pinged almost instantly.

Marc

| 

 

| 

Hi! Hope you are doing well. I just wanted to say thank you. You really helped me this season, like you always do. Especially with the tyres!!! I hope you are back soon, Hiro is no fun!!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m good. Painkillers are gooooood! Congratulations on the title, you really deserve it this year. Maybe next year I give you less help! ;) Enjoy the party & I’m glad you don’t want to replace me with Hiro!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jajaja enjoy the painkillers – they are the best bit of injury!! No, you have to give me the help!! Otherwise how can I beat Vale?! There’s no party yet. We will party in Sepang so you better be there Pedrosa – it’s not the same if I don’t have my karaoke buddy! And I’d never want to replace you with Hiro – he doesn’t do karaoke!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Pfft you only love me for my karaoke skills ;)  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And why no party? You won the title – you should fucking party!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jajaja well I don’t love you for your dancing skills that’s for sure :-p  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

There is a Honda party, but you know what that’s like. The proper party will be in Sepang.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

You can’t dance either! You just have no shame :p  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jajaja so true Pedrosa, so true!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Anyway, genuinely, thank you. I’m very lucky to have you as a teammate  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I feel robbed to be honest…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I don’t blame you. Getting injured again sucks. It’s so unfair.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I wasn’t talking about the injury… But yes, that does suck.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

So, what were you talking about?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Your thanks.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You feel robbed because I said thank you??? What drugs have they given you?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Lol! Good drugs!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Robbed because I don’t get my thanks in person.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’ll say thank you in Sepang  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

But will you actually say thank you or will you thank me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

That’s the same thing – no?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Not for you, if what I’ve heard is true.  
  
 

Dropping his phone onto the bed, his eyes bulging wide, Marc’s mouth went dry and his heart began to race, wondering if Dani knew, and how. Picking his phone back up he tried, four times, to compose a message, but couldn’t think how to word it. Chewing on his lip, he froze as the machine in his hand beeped again, Dani’s name on the screen, taunting him almost as he debated if he could get away with ignoring it and blaming signal. Realising he couldn’t he swiped the screen and held his breath.

Dani

| 

 

| 

Silence speaks volumes you know ;)  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Does it?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

With you it does. You are only silent when you don’t know what to say.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I don’t think that’s unique to me. Most people say nothing when they don’t know what to say ;)  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And he’s back…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Not really. I still don’t know what to say.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Don’t worry about it. I’m just stuck at home, bored and curious.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Curious?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

About where I fit in your ‘thank you’ list.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I don’t have a thank you list…  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Don’t you?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Well, not an actual list. Not on paper or anything.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

No-one has a list on paper anymore, not even for shopping. Who have you thanked so far?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Livio and Hector.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

And obviously my parents etc.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Not in the same way though, eh? ;)  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

No. Not quite.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

So Livio then Hector then me?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Yeah, I suppose.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Would that order change if I was actually there?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why would that matter?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

I’m just trying to work out how pissed off I should be.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why would you be pissed off?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Do you remember pre-season? In the hotel bar?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Vaguely.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Do you remember what you said about your 2014 celebration? About what you regretted?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

No.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Liar.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I was drunk.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Not that drunk.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

What am I supposed to say?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

The truth. Like I said, I’m curious where I’d be on your list…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You’d be in the same place.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And would you be thanking me by text?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

It’s irrelevant, you are not here therefore I have to thank you by text.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

It’s quite relevant to Sepang.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why is it?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Because, if you’d have been brave enough to thank me in person this year then I’m brave enough to tell you that I want to collect your gratitude in Sepang…  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

No pressure, in ANY way.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

But, if what you said in the bar is true and your only regret about 2014 is that you didn’t thank me by getting on your knees for me then I will in NO way object to you making sure you have no regrets this year ;)  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Enjoy your party. Don’t drink too much sake!  
  
 

Ignoring the fact his cock was _definitely_ interested in Dani’s words, Marc’s hand trembled as he held his phone, his brain conveniently choosing to allow him to suddenly remember snippets of the drunk conversation with Dani when they were commiserating together over how shit their new bike was, “Fuck.”

Marc

| 

 

| 

How many drugs have you actually had? Seriously.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Because I thought you didn’t remember ANY of that night.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I don’t really know what to say to be honest.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

No drugs.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

And I remember it all. I wasn’t as drunk as you.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

So, you remember?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Do I remember you pinning me to the wall in the lift? Yeah… I remember every second of a pretty spectacular kiss. Every taste and sound and touch…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why didn’t you say anything?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Would it have mangled your head and made you act weird all year?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

YES!!  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Exactly…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Well. Fuck. I don’t even know what to say.  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

You don’t have to say anything. Just go and enjoy your party.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

What about Sepang?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

In Sepang I’ll get to learn why Emilio puts up with the stress, and why Santi is always so happy… I hope ;)  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You’d want that?  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Have you looked in the mirror recently?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

You only love me for my face Pedrosa ;)  
  
Dani

| 

 

| 

Not true. But I will love the view I’m going to have of your face when you are on your knees showing just how grateful you are. Now put your phone down and get ready – if my calculations are correct then Santi is waiting ;)  
  
 


	4. Santi

Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m ready x  
  
---|---|---  
  
Santi

| 

 

| 

Ok x  
  
 

Standing facing the wall, his palms flat against it, legs spread to shoulder width, Marc shivered as the door opened, a chilly draft blowing in from the corridor, goose bumps forming over his naked skin.

“Very nice,” Clicking the door shut behind him, Santi put his keycard, phone and wallet down on the console table as he toed off his shoes. Pulling his hoodie and t-shirt over his head in one motion, his eyes on Marc the whole time, he dumped them on the chair before crossing the room, his arms going around Marc’s waist as his mouth found the younger man’s neck, “So beautiful.”

Closing his eyes, Marc let his head rock back onto Santi’s shoulder, the older man’s mouth nibbling on his neck, the action luxuriously teasing, making Marc’s cock fill quickly, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Playing his part in the game, Marc’s need to thank everyone around him a lucky bonus for those who found the younger man incredibly attractive, Santi let his fingertips find Marc’s nipples, rolling between his thumbs and forefingers, the sensitivity making Marc curse, “How grateful are you?”

Fully hard, his brain whirring at the multiple sensations; Santi’s fingers, Santi’s mouth and Santi’s rough jeans rubbing against his arse cheeks, Marc’s breathing was quickening, “Very, very grateful.”

 “Good,” Leaving the right nipple Santi brought his hand up to Marc’s face, gripping his chin and turning his face until his mouth was close enough to be caught by Santi’s, the older man rocking against Marc, the denim not hiding the older man’s hardness as his tongue pushed into Marc’s mouth, marauding around in a kiss that stole all of the oxygen from both of their lungs, “Move your hands lower…”

Whining as Santi took his mouth away, Marc moved his hands lower, the action bending him over more, his arse pressing into Santi more. Waiting for a moment, Marc blushed as Santi dropped down to his knees and let his fingers dig into Marc’s cheeks, gently pulling them apart, exposing his most private place to the cool blow of the air conditioning and Santi’s gaze, “Please…”

“Patience…” Chuckling softly, Marc’s neediness the biggest turn-on available, Santi leant down and spat onto Marc’s crack, the action making the younger man shiver, “Did you shave everywhere?”

Taking a sharp breath as Santi’s tongue snaked out, checking for himself, spreading the saliva he’d put their over Marc’s hole, Marc nodded, breathless, “Yyes.”

“Good boy,” Lavishing Marc’s crack with attention; licking down to his perineum, the light flicking action there making Marc shiver, then back up, the fat stripes leaving a shimmering glisten on the skin, “Did you thank Livio?”

Nodding, Santi’s mouth back on him, his lips on Marc’s hole, kissing it between sloppy licks, Marc’s words were almost panted out, “Yes.”

“Did you suck him off?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy,” Prodding at Marc’s hole with his tongue, the noises falling from the younger making his balls heavy, Santi almost growled, “Did you swallow it all?”

“Yyes…” Biting his bottom lip as Santi seemed determined to lick him open, Marc let his head hang forward, his lungs burning as he fought for breath, everything in his body focussed on Santi’s tongue, “ _Fuck Santi_ …”

“Did you thank Hector?” Spitting on Marc’s hole again, Santi used his index finger to rub the liquid, adding pressure to his finger, Marc’s body starting to open for him, “Did he touch you?”

“Nnoo…” Resisting the urge to push back, knowing that pushing Santi’s pace would result in them starting again, Marc whimpered as the tip of Santi’s finger breached him, the intrusion gone as quickly as it had been there, “He didn’t touch me.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Santi clicked his tongue, Hector’s stance almost baffling to him, his finger back on Marc’s hole, pushing in the tiniest bit deeper, before pulling it away, replacing it with his tongue, “Did you text Dani?”

“Yes,” Marc almost squealed, Santi’s hand going to his balls, squeezing firmly, enough to make Marc’s toes curl, but not enough to hhurt, “I did…”

“What did he say?” Reaching into his pocket, Santi pulled out a small bottle of lube, the snick as he opened the cap making Marc shiver. Pressing lightly on Marc’s lower back Santi bent him over a little more, drawing _that_ arse closer to his face, “Beautiful…”

“Hhhe said…” Marc shivered as cool liquid was drizzled over his hole, Santi’s index finger teasing the coldness around, Marc’s cock rock hard and bobbing in the air, “He said he’d collect my gratitude in Sepang.”

“Oooh,” Santi smirked, pushing his finger into Marc without any warning, the younger man loose enough to handle it, “You’ll like that…”

“Yyyeeeesssss,” Santi’s finger curling to find his prostate and rubbing made Marc yowl, the sensations making his balls clench, enough time having passed since he came for Hector for it to be all pleasure, “Please Santi, please.”

“No,” Santi scolded gently, pushing a second finger into him, his own balls almost bursting in his jeans, “This is MY thank you, not yours… You are supposed to be thanking me.”

“Thank you,” His whole body glistening with sweat, Santi’s pace furiously slow, taking and keeping him right on the edge, Marc shivered, “Thank you. Thank you…”

“Silence now,” Santi pushed a third finger into Marc, twisting his wrist, loving the way Marc’s hole twitched around him. Rubbing his thumb against Marc’s perineum, Santi watched as Marc fought to stay silent, Santi’s fingers brushing his prostate repeatedly testing his strength, “Bend over the bed.”

Whimpering as Santi pulled his fingers free, Marc shuffled, his cock painfully hard, to the bed, grateful it was around the right height to be bent over properly. Trapping his cock between his stomach and the duvet, he took a few breaths calming himself as he waited, able to hear Santi readying himself behind him.

“Ready?” His jeans around his ankles, Santi waited for the nod before he guided himself to Marc’s entrance, pausing for a second, his cock guided by one hand, the other hand on Marc’s shoulder, holding him steady, “What do you say?”

“Thank yoooouuuuuu,” Marc almost screamed as Santi thrust into him, seating himself in one thrust, the act intrusive more than painful, Marc’s balls clenching, his face reddening at the reminder once again that he liked it. Grimacing as Santi’s hand tangled in his hair, his head pulled backwards, Santi pushing deeper, stilling before he took what he wanted, Marc shivered, “Thank you.”

Steadying himself, Santi settled his second hand on Marc’s shoulder, the younger man completely impaled. Casting his eye over Marc, he reminded himself that Marc wanted and needed everything they did, chasing away the tiniest hint of guilt, Santi circled his hips, Marc grunting as his cock brushed his prostate, “You don’t need to be silent now…”

“Than….” Cut off by Santi pulling out slightly and slamming back in, repeating the action without pause, Marc wailed, the constant thumping of his prostate almost too much as Santi fucked him hard and fast, the older man cursing as he moved, Marc’s body clenching around him, pulling him toward the edge, “Close…”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Santi’s voice was almost a chant as he pummelled Marc, Marc’s wail as he hit the point of no return increasing Santi’s pace further, Marc screaming Santi’s name as he exploded onto the duvet, his body clamping around Santi, milking his cock hard enough to yank him over too, the older man sagging over Marc’s back, the room filled only with the sounds of heavy breathing, “Fuck…”

“Thank you…” Face down, Santi’s cum leaking from his hole as the older man pulled out gently, Marc shivered at the gentle kissed placed between his shoulder blades.

“You’re welcome…” Pulling up his jeans, Santi scooped up a small amount of leaking cum, pushing it back into Marc’s hole, the younger man wailing in over stimulation, “I’ll go get Emilio.”

 

 


	5. Emilio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done! Hope you like it :)

Slipping the ‘Do Not Disturb’ notice onto the handle, Emilio clicked the door shut, adding the extra protection of clicking the deadlock, ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed until morning. Placing his keys, coins and other random crap from his pockets onto the console table, he kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at Marc until he was ready. Crossing the room, he dumped his bag next to the bedside table, reaching into it to grab his phone charger, an alarm an essential morning tool. Once he’d set everything in place, including putting a sachet of lube into the top drawer, he kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks, the room silent except for the sound of rustling clothes as he shed everything and dumped it all on the chair.

Turning, and looking for the first time, he bit his lip at the sight of Marc, splayed out, bent over the end of the bed, cum drying on his crack, his wide eyes watching Emilio, waiting for the smile that was instinctive, and drew and instinctive smile in return from the younger.

“Move up the bed,” Emilio’s tone was kind, he accepted Marc’s need to be grateful, but he also had a need, a need to care for the younger in every situation. Watching Marc’s lithe body ripple as he moved, crawling up the bed until his head was on a pillow, a smile filtering across his face as he snuggled into the comfort, moving onto his side and holding out his hand, his eyes pleading with the older man to join him, “Needy…”

Blushing, turning more into the pillow, Marc shrugged, the look coy, but the need genuine, “Emilio, please…”

“Like you need to ask…” Motioning to himself, somehow not self-conscious about his skinny frame around Marc, despite the younger man’s Greek God style sculpting, Emilio took the proffered hand and clambered onto the bed, laying on his side next to Marc, releasing his hand to reach for his cheek, tender fingers stroking over his face, “You ok?”

Nodding, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentleness of Emilio’s fingertips, Marc smiled, “Yeah…”

“Did you thank everyone you needed too?” Stroking over Marc’s jaw, the atmosphere between them intimate, Emilio sighed gently at the reddening of Marc’s face, amused at the way Marc snuggled further between the pillow and his chest, hiding himself, “Tell me…”

Pressing his face to Emilio’s chest, loving and loathing the way he and Santi made him do this, both of them able to wriggle into his brain, sometimes too well, Marc shivered as Emilio’s hand ran down his neck, wandering over his shoulder and trailing down his spine, slow enough and low enough to tease beautifully, “Yes, I did.”

“Livio?” Emilio pressed a kiss to Marc’s forehead, allowing him to hide himself, both of them getting hard at the bodily contact, “Did you thank Livio?”

“Yes,” Marc closed his eyes, Emilio’s finger dancing around the small of his back, making him wriggle closer, “I thanked him… On my knees in his office…”

“Did you follow the rules?” Tracing Marc’s spine upward Emilio allowed the tiniest scrape of his nail, just the hint of a scratch against the skin, enough to make a tiny sound escape Marc’s throat as he nodded his reply, “Did you get on your knees and let Livio use your mouth? Did you keep your hands behind your back and let him use you like you were a cheap slut? Answer me with words…”

“Yes,” Marc nodded, trembling under Emilio’s hand, the older man’s fingers splaying on his back as it slid back down again, “I did.”

“Good boy,” Kissing his forehead again, Emilio’s voice was laced with pride, no different to if Marc had won a race, or even a championship. Settling his hand on Marc’s hip, stilling the tiny, instinctive twitches of his hip, Emilio’s voice carried the smile on his face, “And Hector?”

“I…” Marc blushed, somehow the situation with Hector always making him feel gloriously dirty, like he desperately needed to expose himself of the PR man in a bid to tempt him, even though he knew the elder would never touch he still needed to try, “I touched myself and pretended that it was Hector…”

“Did Hector touch you?”

“No,” Marc’s voice took an airy tone, his hips desperate to twitch against Emilio, to give his cock some sort of friction, “He didn’t. He let me bend over his desk and fuck myself with my fingers, but he didn’t touch me.”

“Maybe one day baby,” Emilio pressed another kiss to Marc’s head, secretly praying that day never came, unsure where he, and Santi, would stand if Marc was ever actually able to have Hector, “Did you call Dani?”

“I text him,” Marc shivered at the tap of Emilio’s fingers against his hip, the older man not a fan of texting, his constant worry of a misinterpretation making him prefer proper phone calls, “He wasn’t online so I was worried he’d be asleep…”

“Ok, that’s fair enough.”

“He said,” Marc shivered, just the thought of getting on his knees for Dani making his balls heavy, “He said he’d collect my gratitude in Sepang…”

“Oh,” Emilio chuckled, able to feel Marc’s cock twitching as he spoke, both of them knowing enough about Dani and his tastes to know that he’d treat Marc right, and that he’d take from Marc what Marc needed to give, “I’m sure you are looking forward to that…”

“Uh huh,” Marc grunted, Emilio’s hand moving from his hip to his arse, gripping one of his cheeks, fingers delving toward his crack, “I am.”

“I bet…” Letting his fingers wander, Emilio’s own hips twitched as his fingers found the sticky, drying, cum between Marc’s cheeks, “And Santi?”

“Yes,” Marc whimpered slightly, still tender from Santi’s glorious roughness, “I thanked Santi.”

“So I can feel,” Emilio pushed two fingers into Marc, his red hole still stretched, the sensitivity high, making the younger man breathy, his hands going to Emilio’s chest to steady himself, “Stay still baby…”

“Trying,” Marc bit his lip hard enough to taste copper as Emilio’s fingers twisted inside him, finding his prostate and raking over it, gentler than Santi, but still firm, “Please…”

“Please?” Leaning back, enough to force Marc too look up, Emilio raised an eyebrow, his fingers stilling inside Marc, “Is please what you want to say to me?”

“No,” Marc shook his head, torn between outright begging and genuine contrition, he smiled, “Thank you…”

“Better…” Capturing Marc’s mouth with his, Emilio drew them into a warm kiss, tongues chasing tongues, each taking and relinquishing the upper hand, Marc’s fingertips digging into Emilio’s chest as Emilio’s fingers took up a slow pace, fucking in and out of his hole, sometimes hitting his prostate, sometimes deliberately missing, everything he felt in Emilio’s hands, the older man taking all the stresses and the strains of the year from him, “Crawl over me and say thank you properly while I look at you…”

“Ok,” Shimmying around until he was on his hands and knees over Emilio, his mouth ghosting hot breath over Emilio’s cock as Emilio’s fingers parted his cheeks, him able to feel Emilio’s breath on his hole, his cock bouncing against Emilio’s chest as the older man watched the way his body twitched at being allowed to suckle on Emilio’s tip made Marc’s face burn, the feeling only subsiding when Emilio grunted at the touch of Marc’s tongue on the underside of his cock.

“Good boy,” Pushing both index fingers into Marc, Emilio planted his feet flat on the bed, giving himself some leverage to thrust into the glorious heat of Marc’s mouth, “Show me how good you were for Livio…”

Bright red in the face, Marc moaned as Emilio’s tongue flicked around his fingers, the mental vision of Emilio’s tongue licking up Santi’s cum making Marc want to explode. Trying to refocus he opened his throat as best he could, sinking himself down on Emilio’s length until he gagged, the older man adding to that by twitching his hips up, desperate to give Marc more.

Reaching for the drawer, the lube mostly unneeded, but the sensation good, Emilio tore open the sachet with his teeth, squeezing it out onto Marc’s hole as a cold glob, just as the younger man tried to take him deeper still, almost breaking the older man’s concentration, “Stop… Just hold me in your mouth.”

Glancing up, Marc went crimson as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, Emilio’s eyes catching his over his shoulder, Marc realising the view Emilio had had, the older man grinning as he pushed three fingers into Marc, forcing more of the cold lube inside him, drawing a low wail when he aimed for Marc’s over-stimulated and over-sensitive prostate, that wail making Marc move, take more of Emilio’s cock, the vision for the older amazing from all angles.

Twisting his fingers, Emilio raked hard over Marc’s prostate at the same time as he thrust up into his mouth, one last burst of stimulation before he pulled his fingers free, “Up you get…”

Getting up onto his knees, knowing what was expected of him, Marc turned, stopping when he was straddling Emilio’s groin, “Thank you for everything.”

“Specifically?”

“For looking after me.”

“And?” Slowly stroking his cock, his hand occasionally bumping Marc’s arse cheek, Emilio raised an eyebrow, this somehow always the hardest bit for Marc, yet the most important part for him, “If you don’t say it, then you don’t get fucked, and if you don’t get fucked then you stay hard all night…”

Closing his eyes, knowing from painful experience Emilio would leave him wanting if he couldn’t own his desires, Marc bit his lip, “Thank you for letting me be who I want to be. Who I need to be?”

“Which is?”

“MotoGP world champion,” Marc swallowed, his eyes still shut, Emilio granting him that at least, “And the sluttiest bottom in the paddock.”

“Good boy,” Emilio smiled, tapping Marc’s hip to make him lift up enough for Emilio to line himself up at the younger man’s entrance, “Take what you need…”

Sliding down slowly, Emilio’s cock shorter, but fatter than Santi’s, Marc trembled, his hands going to Emilio’s chest to steady himself. Settling, Emilio fully sheathed by him, for a few moments Marc opened his eyes, locking with Emilio, “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” Grunting as Marc rocked his hips, Emilio gripped onto Marc’s shoulders, not caring that there would be bruises in the morning, pulling the younger forward until their chests were flush and their mouths mashed, “You are welcome.”

Settling his head in next to Emilio’s his hands going to the sheet Marc whimpered as Emilio thrust into him, gently and slowly, each movement brushing his prostate, Emilio’s hands on his back stopping him from moving, not letting him pick up the pace, instead insisting on a torturously slow pace that took him apart piece-by-piece until he was crying, pleading and begging to cum, until Emilio’s hand was between them, stroking him, still slow, until the world went white, and Marc screamed loud, knowing that after that line was crossed Emilio would hold him, stroking his hair until he slept, looking after him once more, as he always did, “Thank you!”


End file.
